


Cassandra Teal

by flutterby_cupcake_26



Series: Destiel family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Castiel's vessels, Dean's confused, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterby_cupcake_26/pseuds/flutterby_cupcake_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has had to temporarily swap vessels, from Jimmy into a woman whose name happens to be Cassandra Teal. Cas-as-Cassandra goes to the Winchesters for help, not realising that Cassandra might just be one of the Winchester's type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so ... this is actually the first Destiel I ever wrote. And it's horrible and stinks and needs a good editing, but I read over it today and it's not completely as hideous as I remember it being. So I'm posting it. And probably going to regret it in the morning. Sorry.

Cassandra Teál was running down an empty highway, the road barely lit and the ground unstable. She was half-panting, half sobbing as she stumbled along potholes, too scared to reach down and whip off her stiletto boots. It would take too long, and her pursuer might catch up with her. She kept praying for a car to drive by, a small town to show up suddenly through the darkness and promise her respite, and sanctuary. She was growing desperate with each stumbled footstep, needing to slow down. She was sure she had twisted her ankle, her throat was burning from her exaggerated breathing, but every time she thought she was clear of danger, she could hear the footsteps behind her, his heavy breathing. She could practically hear his predatory thoughts through her fright.

 _Please God, please, someone up there, please don't let him hurt me. Please save me, please. I'll do whatever you want._  She thought desperately as she pushed herself forward. And then she was scared out of her wits as someone replied. His voice was in her head, and all around, but nowhere all at once. It was calm, and authoritative, but reassuring all the same.

_If you are sincere in your request, Cassandra, then I will help you. It will help me also. But you need to put your upmost faith in me._

Of course, of course! Who are you?

_They call me Castiel. And you, Cassandra, are one of my vessels. You need to stop running now._

Stop running?!

Cassandra thought tersely.

 _Faith, Cassandra!_  the voice commanded. Cassandra forced herself to still, to catch her breath. Before her chaser could reach her, her body turned rigid and she screamed as an other worldly light filled her from the inside. The man who had been chasing her was blinded by the light, and the shock of the sight in front of him caused him to have a heart attack. Cassandra was still filled with divine light as Castiel inhabited her body, and could do nothing for the dying man, even if she had wanted to. He passed away in front of her. And when the light left her body, she looked down on the prone form laying on the floor.

'It's regrettable, that you should live your life the way you have, and died in this manner. But your acceptance into Heaven will not be hindered by your mistakes.' She said slowly, in a low voice. Then she drew herself up, and looked down at her feet. 'Well, those are going to take some getting used to.'

And then she zapped herself away from the dead man, and the deserted highway.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was sat in the Men of Letters bunker, at least ten books spread in front of him with highlighter marks and pencil annotations and post-it notes all over them. Cross-referencing all his material to gather more information, as he always did, whether he was working a case or not. It was a habit he had picked up way back when he was revising for his SAT's and prepping to take on a family of werewolves with Dean and their father.

Sam hadn't heard from Dean yet that morning. Sleeping in, for once, he supposed. Or else ... no, Sam didn't want to know. He'd walked in on too many embarrassing situations with his older brother – daytime TV, crying at a romance novel one of his one-night-stands had left, pretending he was a ninja and jumping off his bed – Sam supposed he was releasing some pent up emotions, or trying to make up for the childhood they'd both missed whenever he could. Either way, he didn't want to get involved this morning. He was happy enough to drink his coffee – a great coffee, thanks to the cappuccino machine he'd installed – and do his research.

He almost didn't hear it the first time there was a knock at the door, but he was definitely aware of it the second time. He walked up the stairs quickly, sliding the gun from his waistband where he and Dean always kept them, and holding it up close as he approached the main door. Not many people knew they were based here now. Just Garth ... and Charlie ... and Castiel ... they had to stop giving away where they were staying.

He cracked the door open, and peered outside, nearly missing who was standing there as he scanned the tree line just opposite the entrance. And then he saw her, standing there confidently, her chin raised as she watched his behaviour and waited for him to stop being such a wuss. She had long, honey-blonde hair set in waves, a curvy figure, huge eyes and cheeks that had never really lost their puppy-fat. She should have been shorter than she was, but since she was wearing boots up to her knee with five-inch heels, Sam didn't have to look down too far. She was in a floral dress, accented with expensive-looking silver jewellery. She was too innocent-looking to be messed up with Sam and Dean, for sure. So why was she here?

'Are you going to let me in, Sam?' She broke the silence, her voice low and slow the way only angels seemed to speak. And she knew it was Sam, how? The most he was revealing of himself was a slither in the dark, so he could look out. And yet, she knew who he was. Definitely an angel. Crap.

'Who are you?' Sam demanded. She looked at him with an almost lazy expression, her eyelids hanging half-closed and her mouth quirked slightly as though she wanted to smile, but thought it inappropriate.

'Yes, I suppose you wouldn't recognise me. I've had to temporarily borrow a vessel-'

'Sammy? Who is it?' Dean asked as he walked through the bunker, and saw Sam standing close behind the door, blocking whoever was out there. He took the stairs two at a time, and pulled the door open so he could see for himself. Sam shot him a filthy look, as the woman smiley contently at Dean.

'Hello, Dean,' she purred. Dean looked at Sam for an answer, but Sam just shook his head, pressing his lips together.

'Am I supposed to know who the crap this is?' Dean muttered to Sam.

'Apparently. It's an angel, that's all I know.' Sam whispered back.

'I can hear you, I don't know why you're pretending I can't.' She sighed, as though she'd reminded the Winchesters of this fact many times before. Dean's eyes widened as he cottoned on to the fact, and Sam laughed nervously.

'Cas?' Sam sniggered, as Dean growled his name. The girl smiled, her whole face seemed to light up, and she considered Dean carefully.

'Yes. I'll explain everything if you let me in.'

Sam stood back, feeling completely out of his depth, but Dean seemed frozen to the spot.

'But Cas ... you're a dude.' He managed to splutter. The girl blinked twice, frowning slightly as her smile faded.

'Dean, I am an angel of the Lord, I do not manifest as either gender. My kind do not reproduce in the same way as yours, and therefore I do not identify as male or female.' She explained patiently, staring at Dean with an expression that reminded him strongly of the Castiel he knew.

'I'm freaking out,' Dean looked at Sam as he muttered. The girl reached a hand out, and squeezed Dean's bicep gently, leaving her hand there. Dean looked down at the hand, as though by staring at it, he could remove it.

'Please, Dean, let me explain. You'll stop "freaking out" once I have told you my story.'

She smiled gently at him again, her eyes tracing over his face. Dean had no idea how to respond. This was Cas? But with a great rack and a sexy voice? No, Dean wouldn't stop freaking out any time soon. But he did manage to step back slightly from the door, and allow Castiel in. He had to fight the urge to take her hand and guide her down the stairs, and he could hear Sam sniggering again behind him, like Sam knew exactly what Dean was thinking. Sam closed the door to the bunker, and followed as Dean and Castiel headed for the sitting area, ready to hear Castiel's story of how he came to be a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam were sat side by side on one length of the mahogany table in the middle of the Men of Letter's main room. They were both facing Cassandra, trying to accept that this petite woman was really the angel they owed their lives to, and fought against regularly. She gazed at them with the same impassive gaze that they knew so well on the other Castiel.

'So, you can't use Jimmy Novak?' Dean clarified, leaning forward on the desk as Sam reclined in his seat. Castiel shook her head. 'Because ...'

'It's not safe at the moment. Jimmy is in a secure place, he won't be harmed. But by using some of Gabriel's techniques, I was able to hide myself securely in Cassandra.'

'Cassandra?' Sam repeated, his eyebrows shooting up.

'Yes. Her name is Cassandra Teàl.'

'Her name,' Dean said weakly. 'Is Cass Teàl? Castiel? You have a vessel, and she's called Castiel?'

'I believe it's French. And the similar sounding name is purely coincidental, a practice in Serendipity, rather than some celestial interference. I certainly didn't have a hand in it.'

Dean didn't quite know how to voice his exasperation. Sam sniggered softly, hoping that Castiel's gaze would remain on Dean.

'Does my vessel make you uncomfortable, Dean?' Castiel asked, her blue-green eyes piercing through his, almost into his very soul. Dean licked his lips out of habit.

'No, Cas, what makes me uncomfortable is that you're a dude, and now you're some girl, and now I have to think of Cas the guy in Cass the girl. I'm going to be sick,' he waved his arm out, grabbing onto Sam's shoulder as he overreacted. Sam tried not to react to his brother's dramatics.

'It's just a little off-putting, Cas. It's not like getting a haircut or a new jacket. You got a whole new body.' Sam tried to explain why Dean would be so uncomfortable, although he had a sneaking suspicion there was another reason for Dean's poor reaction, and it was one he really didn't want to have to try to explain to the angel.

'It's a temporary measure,' she reassured them. 'I am still the same angel you've always known. But I don't understand, you did not react so adversely to Raphael using a female vessel when it was no longer appropriate for him to use a male vessel.'

'So ...' Sam was trying to understand how to phrase this, how to communicate any of this properly so they were all on the same page. 'Angels don't have gender the way humans do, but you still say father, and brother, and refer to each other as "he"?'

'It's the same as in the bible, my father is referred to as He, although if you saw His true form, you'd agree he was neither male, nor female, or anthropomorphic in any sense.'

'Human-like.' Sam muttered to Dean, hedging his bets that Dean hadn't understood. 'It's usually a reference to humanised animals.'

'Like werewolves?' Dean muttered back.

'Mm-hmm.' Sam was barely audible. Castiel was watching them both patiently, a trace of a smile on her full lips.

'So, is your dad a werewolf?' Dean asked Castiel, excitement evident in his voice, ignoring the small groan from Sam. Castiel frowned, the wrinkled forehead marring her pretty face.

'No, werewolves were never made in father's image. I feel we're getting off track. I need to remain in the bunker to ensure full protection until I can return to Jimmy.'

'Why can't you return to him now, and stay here under cover of the Men of Letters?' Dean practically growled.

'Because he's in a building fully protected from angels, and surrounded by salt, graveyard dirt, devils traps; the only real risk to Jimmy is another human.' Castiel began playing with a lock of hair, and Dean pushed away from the table roughly, walking to his room without explanation. His actions only confirmed Sam's suspicions. Castiel watched him leave.

'Have I offended Dean?' She worried, cocking her head to the side. Sam bit back another snigger.

'No. Dean's having a hard time associating you with your vessel, that's all. You have to admit, it's weird. What if Dean or I were in different bodies? Would you recognise our true souls for what they are?'

'Of course. That's how I can always answer when you call,' Castiel smiled sweetly. Sam let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

'You answer our souls?'

'Something like that,' Castiel nodded. 'Sam, I am finding this new vessel is taking some getting used to also. I have the strangest emotion right now. The best I can explain it is that I need new shoes, but I don't understand the need, the shoes on my feet are perfectly adequate. They add height.'

'That's not in my ball park,' Sam admitted. 'I guess Cassandra loves clothes?'

'I think she did,' Castiel agreed. 'She thinks your shirt is hideous.'

Sam's smirk was wiped from his face.

'Maybe you should talk to Dean?' Sam suggested, before heading to his room to change his shirt.

Dean was perched on the edge of his bed when Castiel came into the room, her heels clicking on the stone floor. She smoothed the skirt out as she sat down, and Dean paused from polishing his bowie knife to look at her.

'Dean-'

'Don't,' he put the knife carefully back in its position on the wall, turning to the pretty girl sitting quietly on his bed, looking up at him with that happy-go-lucky expression that seemed endearing on Castiel's other vessel. On Cassandra, it was practically an invitation. Dean swallowed hard. 'Look, I'm not going to ask about why you need to hide Jimmy, or why you had to leave him for a week. I don't ask you for a lot these days, Cas. But did you have to pick her?'

Castiel cocked her head to the side, her blonde curls tumbling over her shoulder.

'Don't do that.' Dean growled.

'I don't understand,' Castiel said eventually. 'Your words and tone are threatening, but the emotions I feel coming from you contradict what you're saying.'

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his head and down his face. He wasn't going to win, he could tell that already. He decided to cut his losses.

'You're very pretty, Cas,' he mumbled. Castiel beamed at him.

'That's very kind of you to say, Dean.'

Dean nodded.

'Uh-huh, can you get out of my room now? I need some me time.'

'I understand. I will entertain myself,' Castiel stood up, holding lightly onto Dean's arm, reaching her chin up and kissing Dean gently, just below his jawline, which was as high as she could reach. Colour flushed Dean's face as Castiel left the room, and his eyes followed her progress out of the door and around the corner. He flopped face-forward onto his bed, groaning to himself.

This wasn't good. How was he possibly going to control himself around Castiel when Cas looked like that? For any amount of time? Did ... did this make Dean gay?


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had finally left his room in the bunker, heading to the kitchen to make some lunch. He had just about gotten over the shock of Castiel's new vessel, had almost convinced himself that he wasn't so turned on by her presence. He wasn't even going to address the question of ethics, and whether making a move on her was making a move on the angel, or whether it was against her consent – he was just going to shut it from his mind. He wasn't going to touch her, it was as simple as that.

Sam walked in as Dean was serving up the food, his head still buried in a book, and he sat at the table without even looking at Dean.

'What are you even reading?' Dean asked as he slid a plate in front of his brother.

'The Men of Letters were fascinating, Dean. I want to know all their secrets.' Sam picked up a French fry, chewing on it as he carried on reading. Dean sat opposite him, waiting for his brother to show any signs of interacting over their meal, but Sam kept the book propped up in front of them. Dean rolled his eyes, and went to the fridge to grab a beer, halting and breathing deeply as he found Castiel standing there.

'Cas, give me some warning!' He growled, wrenching the fridge door open and pulling out a couple of bottles, snapping the lids off as he crossed back to the table. Sam lowered his book slightly as Dean slammed one bottle down on the table, and started gulping the other one. He finished the first beer in moments, and started on the second one at a slower pace. Sam smirked, and raised the book higher, missing the moment that Castiel slid into the seat beside Dean's.

'Have I done something to annoy you, Dean?' Castiel asked softly, shaking her hair back, away from her face. Dean's eyes followed the cascade of curls, now no longer drinking his beer. He lowered the bottle with a slightly shaking hand, and Sam lowered the book again.

'I'm going to go … eat in the other room,' Sam stated, but it seemed to be all for nothing. Neither Dean, nor Castiel, were paying him any attention. He left the room quickly, trying to concentrate on the text in front of him rather than the odd sexual tension in the kitchen, and what could possibly come of it. He didn't want to imagine his brother and the angel – no. He was  _not_  going to go there.

These were Dean's sentiments. Although everything in his being was demanding that he make a move on Castiel right now, that he give himself that release, he was trying to be firm with himself. It wasn't the real Castiel, not in that sense. Castiel, as Dean knew him – HIM – would be back soon, and it was only a question of keeping his willpower in check for a few more days. Days. Geez, Dean would be impressed at this rate if he managed the  _hour_.

'Dean?' Castiel pushed, her voice gentle. Dean closed his eyes and swallowed, hard. If only her voice wasn't as seductive as her face. He tried picturing the Castiel he knew, the one who lived in Jimmy, who never made him outright question his ethics. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and he knew he was weakening. Forget the hour, how was Dean meant to last five minutes?

'Cas, can you give me some space?' Dean growled again, trying to keep himself in check. Castiel's hand lifted from his shoulder, but he could still sense it, hovering maybe an inch above his skin.

'I don't understand what it is I've done,' she sounded confused, and rather than putting him off, the sound and tone of her voice hit Dean right in the groin, and he lost control of himself, twisting roughly in his seat, and pulling her close, giving her no time to think before pushing his lips roughly on hers. She didn't respond, too shocked by Dean's sudden onslaught to do anything more than sit there and let Dean crush his lips against hers, his hands squeezing her upper arms as he pulled her towards him.

Only a few things computed at first. The taste of cherries and vanilla on her lips, the softness of her mouth, the smell of vanilla on her skin. And then slowly, more facts computed in Dean's head, and he began gaining some of his rationale. She wasn't kissing him back, she wasn't letting him take this further than surface level. She wasn't responding in any way. And, most importantly, she was Castiel's temporary vessel, and he was kissing both his best friend, and a total stranger who would not be able to give her consent to anything during the time Dean would know her.

He reeled back, letting go of her quickly, and left the room. His food was still untouched, and Castiel looked at the meal as she tried to work out what was going on in Dean's mind. Castiel wished he could have called on Cassandra's interpretation, but she had agreed to give him full use of her body for the duration that he needed it. She made her way, instead, to where she knew Sam had gone, and found him hunched over another four books, chewing absent-mindedly on his burger.

'Sam?' She asked. Sam didn't look up from the books, but muttered an "mmm-hmmm" before swallowing. 'Perhaps you could help me. I find Dean … confusing at the moment. He seems angry with me all the time, but just now he-'

Sam looked up quickly, his expression alone cutting Castiel off mid-speech. Sam's face straightened out, and he sighed, trying to relax himself. He really did not want to know how far Dean had gone, or how quickly.

'It's pretty simple, Cas. Dean's attracted to Cassandra, but he knows it's you in there. You're giving him some confusing messages.'

'Oh,' she thought for a moment, before leaning forward, over Sam's books. 'Should I perhaps have returned the advancement of relations that Dean put forward?'

Sam tried to make sense of the question, but the subtext became clear before the words did. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'Well,' Sam began, wondering how he ended up giving an angel love advice on his brother. 'Do you feel like you should have? Do you have romantic feelings for him? Because dude, Dean's confused. Kissing him back could be seen as you taking advantage of him.'

Castiel frowned again, obviously contemplating what Sam was trying to say. Sam took the opportunity to evade the entire conversation, and get back to his research.

'Cas? Maybe you need to be talking to Dean about this. It's probably the best way of knowing what he's thinking. Don't let him avoid you, and don't let him sulk his way out of the conversation. You might feel better?'

Castiel nodded, and looked happier with the situation now she had a logical solution.

'That seems like the best way forward. Thank you, Sam.'

Sam had already turned back to his books, and barely seemed to hear her, let alone acknowledge her. She skipped back over to Dean's room, knowing he had gone there, and knocked lightly, waiting for Dean to answer. He did, looking like he had sunk a few more beers in the interim. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Dean pulled Castiel close, kissing her again, gentler than the time before, and groaning as she kissed back. He closed his door, and pressed her against it, his fingers running up her thighs and under her waistline. She arched her back, pressing her skin into his, both of them forgetting their real situation in favour of the adrenaline and emotions flooding through them. Dean started kissing down her chin, and her throat, along her chest bone and in between her breasts, his hands easing their way into her underwear, as she wrapped her legs around him, clutching him closer to him, as though they could be in the same body and still not be close enough. They were both gasping for air, moaning incoherently, as Dean pressed her closer into the door, removing the hand in her underwear and using it to support her as he worked his way out of his jeans. Castiel started pulling off her dress, discarding it sloppily before grabbing Dean's face and kissing him harder. He unbalanced, and staggered backwards until they fell on the bed in a messy, giggling heap. They paused for a moment, before crashing together again, discarding more clothes, crawling under the covers of Dean's bed, their hands restless on each other's bodies, their mouths searching deeper into each others, desperate for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke slowly, his brain feeling fuzzy as he blinked his eyes open. Something had changed, and it took him a moment to work out what.

He'd gone to bed with a girl, he remembered that much. It had been, he was pretty sure, some of the best sex of his life, frantic and sweaty but different to the slew of girls he normally worked his way through. They'd connected in a way that Dean hadn't reckoned on, that was for sure. He reached out a hand, but all he could feel were bedsheets. She'd left the bed.

That was what was wrong. Dean couldn't remember a time when a woman had walked out on him, and it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed. Especially when they'd had such a good time together the night before. He stumbled out of his room, and looked for Sam, who had retreated to his own bedroom, where he was reading a book in an armchair.

'Do you ever do anything but read?' Dean greeted him. Sam looked up briefly, before turning a page.

'If it makes you feel better, this isn't research. It's reading for fun.' He tilted the book so that Dean could see Stephen King's name splashed across the book jacket.

'Yeah, that doesn't make me feel better. Hey, um, you haven't seen-'

'She's gone exploring the bunker. I think she might be watching TV actually.' Sam shrugged. 'Did she talk to you?'

Dean leaned against the door frame, trying to look casual as he fitted his hands in his pockets.

'That's one way of putting it.' He grinned. Sam's eyes swept up to look at him, his head still bent towards the book. He took in Dean's smile, and put the book onto a side table, groaning.

'Dean, you didn't? You and Cas?'

Dean's smile turned sheepish, and Sam had a moment of doubt, that perhaps Dean had forgotten who exactly the girl in their bunker was. But then Dean started talking, and Sam realised that Dean knew exactly who she was.

'I know, and it sounds disgusting when you think about it like that, but I don't know man, when Cas is in Cass … this might be the best week of my life.'

'And what happens at the end of the week?' Sam pointed out. 'What happens when Cas goes back to Jimmy and Cassandra is just a woman who we've never actually met? What are we going to tell her? What are you going to do about Jimmy? I mean, come on, were you screwing Cass because she was pretty, or … you know what? Never mind.'

Sam returned to his book, missing Dean's shoulders sagging in relief. Because Dean was trying not to question what had gone on, what was between Castiel and himself. And honestly, he didn't see the need to right then. He had a few days before Castiel could return to Jimmy to make his mind up about what was going on between them. For now, Dean just planned to enjoy every moment that Castiel was in this vessel.

He made his way through the bunker, and found Castiel sitting primly on a sofa, cocking her head slightly as she watched a sitcom play out. Dean smile to himself as he watched her for a few moments, and then crossed the room, sitting next to her. She spoke, without turning to face him.

'Is this how humans often react in romantic situations?'

At first, Dean thought she meant the situation between them, but as he looked at the television screen, he realised she was referring to the episode.

'Nah, Cas, they're trying to play out a few weeks in a half-hour. They can't be realistic.'

'Good. I didn't think you had much in common with the Moseby man.'

Dean looked at her carefully, and she turned to smile at him, her expression as innocent as ever. And he couldn't help himself, he slid a hand up her cheek, into her hair, pulling her close and kissing her gently. Castiel kissed him back, her fingertips holding onto the edge of his chin gently. And Dean didn't want to admit it, but even just that touch was turning him on again. He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly.

'Hey, so, um,' he babbled incoherently. 'Why did you get out of bed?'

Castiel nuzzled her head against his.

'You were asleep, I didn't want to disturb you. You looked very peaceful.'

'Well, thanks Cas, but I think I'd like waking up next to you.'

Castiel beamed with happiness, and kissed Dean again with renewed enthusiasm, pushing him back into the cushions in her excitement. He laughed into her kiss, his hands pushing her hair away from his face where her tresses were tickling him.

'God, are you ready for round two already?' Dean whispered in between kisses. Castiel sat back slightly.

'What do you mean by round two?'

Dean grinned, and wound his arms around her, standing up smoothly despite how much effort it must have taken, and walking with Castiel wrapped around his waist towards his bedroom. He figured it was better there, where Sam was less likely to walk in and see things he wasn't expecting, and probably things, Dean considered, that Sam hadn't done.

*

Dean lay stretched along his bed, Castiel curled up on him, stroking her fingers along his chest.

'Dean, I'm trying to understand something,' Castiel spoke up unexpectedly. Dean looked down at her curls, kissing the top of her head. 'I'm trying to understand what has changed between us. You're being very physical, and although it's pleasurable I don't think I comprehend why we're suddenly having sex.'

'Wow Cas, way to get to the point,' Dean sighed, rubbing his face with the hand not curled around Castiel. She looked up at him, blinking her huge eyes and biting her lip in a way that Dean thought was positively dangerous.

'Is it the vessel? Is it Cassandra that you're attracted to? Are you … are you thinking about me at all?'


	6. Chapter 6

'You, Cas, you are … you're like family. But right now, you're like the hot cousin or something. Am I making sense to you right now?'

Castiel looked up at Dean, smiling blandly, and Dean could tell she had no idea what he was actually talking about.

'Okay, look Cas, I know it's you. I know that I wouldn't have had half the fun I've had in the last few hours if it wasn't you. Hell, your vessel would probably be gone by now, some long forgotten memory. I just can't look into it too deeply right now, okay?'

Castiel nodded unsurely, and Dean hugged her tighter against his chest.

'I understand that you're having some kind of difficulty, Dean. I keep forgetting that to you, I look so different. When to me, you're exactly the same.'

Dean smiled to himself, and started stroking Castiel's curls as she hugged closer to him.

'But you're happy right now, aren't you?' Castiel broke the silence that had fallen between them.

'Right now? Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, we found this bunker, I have my own room, and I have my two favourite people exactly where I want them. I'm real happy, Cas.'

He felt Castiel kiss his chest, in a show of gratitude that neither of them could have anticipated. Dean shifted on the bed, bringing his face level with Castiel's. For a moment, that seemed to last forever to the both of them, they stared into each others eyes. The seemed to want to tell each other exactly what they meant, while hesitating to share anything for fear of breaking their already tenuous relationship. And then Dean was shifting closer, slowly moving forward towards the angel, who mirrored his body language almost perfectly. They kissed again, but this kiss was different. The others hand all been leading to an explosion of passion, urgent and grabby and desperate. But this one, this kiss was gentle, and tentative, with an undercurrent of understanding, of fear, of trust.

Dean would never admit it out loud, but it was probably the best kiss of his life. And it was with Castiel. And it seemed to be going on, making time meaningless, because the world was standing still while they were joined in a kiss that had the potential to go on for eternity.

They eventually pulled away, seeming to agree at the same time that they should, and Castiel started talking, slowly and in a hushed voice, stroking a finger lazily around Dean's chest as she did.

'I rarely wish for anything that my father gave humans that he did not give my brothers and me. But when we connect the way we have in the past twenty-four hours … I wish I had a soul. I wish I had something that I could devote to you, as soulmates do when they dedicate their lives to one another. I have envied your freedom and the choices that you are able to make, but never in a way that made me wish I could give up all I have for you, not like this. It's a strange emotion, and one I'm not sure how to deal with. But I am grateful, for the deepening of our connection. We really do have a profound bond.'

She waited a moment, but could only feel the rise and fall of Dean's chest as he breathed slowly underneath her. She looked up, expecting him to have fallen asleep, but he was gazing down at her, his expression blank.

'Dean? Have I said something inappropriate?'

Dean shook his head slowly, still not giving anything away.

'Then what's wrong? You haven't expressed an opinion.'

Dean continued gazing down at her.

'I didn't want to ruin the moment. And anyway, who says you don't have a soul?'

Castiel sighed, snuggling once more into Dean's chest.

'That's one of the kindest things you have ever said to me Dean. Thank you, I appreciate it. If I could dedicate my grace to you, or my wings, or even my halo, I would.'

Dean bit back a laugh, which Castiel could feel rippling underneath her.

'You have a halo?'

'It's not visible to humans. Sorry.'

'So, is it like, laying on me?' Dean was still forcing back the laughter.

'In a sense. Dean, your attempts to resist laughing are doing strange things to my vessel. I'm not sure that I am enjoying the sensation.'

Dean burst out with laughter.

'I think you're enjoying it a lot more than you think you are,' Dean teased, wrapping her in a tight hug again. He kissed her through her hair, and leaned closer in to whisper, 'I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Stay with me?'

Castiel nodded, snuggling against Dean's side as he slowly nodded off.

*

Sam put his book down, rubbing a hand over his face. He was tired of reading, tired of using it as an excuse to avoid Dean and Castiel and whatever was going on between them. He took a chance on them being occupied in Dean's room, and crept out of the bunker, climbing up the mound above the front door, where he found Castiel sitting, her head bowed and hands clasped daintily together. He was about to turn and go back into the bunker, maybe use the bathroom or grab something to eat, but she spoke without turning around.

'It's okay, Sam. I was thinking, not praying.'

Sam scuttled forward, and settled on the leaf-strewn ground next to her.

'What are you thinking about?' Sam asked, then mentally kicked himself. He really didn't need to hear Castiel talking about Dean as though he was some shiny new toy, or talk about the sex that they'd obviously been having.

'I was thinking about souls. They still baffle me, even after seeking purgatory, fighting Raphael, you losing yours. But as incomprehensible as they seem to be, I do wish I had one of my own.'

Sam's shoulders sagged in relief. He could deal with this topic.

'Well, Cas, it'll sound crazy but, how do you know you don't have one?'

Castiel looked at him, blinking her huge eyes.

'I'm an angel.' She said simply. Sam smirked briefly, and straightened his expression.

'I know, I know, but you haven't always been an angel. I mean, you were losing your mojo when the Apocalypse was approaching, you've had your juice taken out before, and she still existed. So what was left?'

Castiel turned away from him, and Sam thought she was considering the question.

'I was an angel with no gifts from heaven. I was an insult, a reject, and a traitor.'

'Sounds pretty human to me. I mean, yeah, you messed up, Cas, but you always felt guilt, you always wanted retribution for your mistakes. And they were mistakes, you're not a bad … angel,' Sam had almost said 'a bad guy'. 'Maybe underneath it all, you have the angel version of a soul.'

'Thank you, Sam,' she nodded gravely. 'That's a similar sentiment to the one that Dean expressed. It's nice that you both have so much faith in me.'

She gave a small half-smile, and Sam found himself beaming back at her, opening his mouth, and making things just that much more uncomfortable for himself.

'So, you and Dean are talking?'

'In between the intercourse, yes.' Sam's expression flattened out, and Castiel carried on regardless. 'Was there any indication that Dean didn't want to communicate with me?'

Sam was hoping the ground would swallow him whole, but he fought his way through the conversation.

'Well, yeah, you came to me for advice, remember? And the next thing I know, you're in his room and hours passed. Did he screw your brains out, or something?'

Sam had meant the last question rhetorically, but Castiel had obviously failed to master that nuance of the English language.

'No, there was no hardware involved. Just sex.'

'Does that not feel weird? Having sex with Dean? I mean, this time next week you'll look like Jimmy again and I'm just worried you're both going to get hurt by this.'

Castiel didn't reply, and continued to stare at the fields in front of them instead, her hair flicking back in the breeze. Sam chose not to press the issue further, hoping he was correct in interpreting Castiel's silence as concern for her relationship – his relationship – for the way Castiel felt about Dean. She stood after a few minutes of silence between them.

'Dean will be stirring soon. He has expressed a wish to wake up with me there. If what you're implying is true, then in this week I do not wish to provide him with a reason to become angry with me. Maybe the change into Jimmy again will become easier for him if he remembers this week with fondness.'

Castiel disappeared before Sam's eyes, and Sam knew she had zapped herself straight to Dean's side. He felt like he had missed an opportunity to let Castiel know that, even though her plans had the best of intentions, they also carried the greater potential for hurt. And the last thing Sam wanted to face was Dean and Castiel's dual heartache.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke slowly, looking down and blinking quickly to focus his vision. Castiel was on his chest, looking up at him and smiling sweetly. He raised a hand and kneaded his eyes with the heel of his hand.

'Hello, Dean,' Castiel smiled. He looked down at her from under his hand and grabbed her quickly, puling her close and kissing her with uncontrollable passion. Castiel giggled into his mouth, crawling up the bed and straddling him, kissing him enthusiastically. His hands raked over her body, and she lay down on him, taking the pressure off her arms so she could run her hands through his hair, enjoying the softness of the short bristles against her fingers.

The conversation with Sam hadn't gone out of Castiel's head. She knew there was a point to what Sam was saying; she knew Sam was trying to warn her of the impending heartache. But for Castiel, this kind of connection with Dean was addictive. And if she only had a limited time to enjoy this kind of connection with Dean, then she was going to embrace every moment of it. They weren't working on a case, they weren't being drawn out of the bunker by any demonic activity, there was no reason why Castiel couldn't embrace the connection she had with Dean.

She didn't want to address the issue with Dean again. Dean seemed so awkward, reaching for the words to explain his feelings without having to inconvenience himself with actually having to acknowledge his feelings. Castiel knew it was difficult for Dean, and that Dean had given as much as he already had purely out of his respect for Castiel.

She knew as well, that Dean was probably separating the reality of their situation from the physical relationship. Yes, he knew it was Castiel, deep down, but Castiel knew that if he started accepting that, everything could end. And Castiel wasn't ready for that yet. So when Dean's fingers traced along her vessel, teasing her and tempting her, she tried to do the same, shutting off everything but her instincts.

*

The days seemed to blur together. Sam found himself going on drives alone in the Impala to avoid the constant giggles and hushed whispers that seeped from under Dean's door. He felt lonely too, so used to spending most of his time with Dean. He didn't feel resentful of Castiel, or at least, no more than he had when it first became evident that Dean and Castiel were close. But he did wish that maybe they would take a break from the honeymoon period enough to just acknowledge that Sam still existed.

Dean and Castiel seemed beyond happy with each other. And at least, Sam acknowledged, they had mainly kept to Dean's room. He accidentally walked in on them once in the kitchen, where Dean was eating food off of Castiel's vessel, and the incident in the garage involving one of the Men of Letter's motorbikes that Sam had unfortunately linked in his head to that video by Kim and Kanye. Sam had tried and failed to put those moments out of his mind, because they were at least trying to respect Sam, most of the time.

*

Sam pulled into the garage with the Impala after his latest journey, where he'd picked up some Thai food he doubted Dean would touch, and looked around quickly. His shoulders sagged in relief as he realised that Dean and Castiel weren't in the garage, at least. He took the bag of food into the kitchen, where Dean was sat at the table, drinking a beer and reading something on the laptop.

'Are you doing research? Where's Cas?' Sam asked, pulling the cartons out of the bag and passing some to Dean.

'Thanks, yes and checking up on Jimmy.' Dean took another swig of beer. 'Time's almost up.'

'And you're okay with that?' Sam pried, as he took some chopsticks out of the bag and snapped them apart.

'That was the deal.' Dean replied gruffly, snapping his own chopsticks and opening one of his cartons.

'That's not what I meant.'

'Yeah, I know what you meant,' Dean grouched, and stuffed a small mountain of green curry in his mouth. He chewed quickly, and swallowed hard. 'She gave us a week, Sam. I can't convince her to stay in that vessel.'

'Maybe you could, if you wanted to.'

Dean stuffed another huge amount of food into his mouth, and Sam accepted that he didn't want to discuss it any further. It would be nice for Sam, when Castiel was back in the vessel they were used to, because he wouldn't be as lonely, and they could maybe get on with their job. But he was still concerned for Dean. The few moments he had seen Dean lately, he had looked so happy, so  _fulfilled_. He was going to be devastated when Cas was back to being their usual Cas. And Sam had the feeling that Cas was already changing vessels, cutting their time even shorter than either of them had expected. He could only hope, silently, that Dean was prepared for when Castiel walked through the door, back in Jimmy.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel had been gone for two entire days. Dean and Sam were avoiding the subject. Dean, because he was reverting to type and shutting down any dialogue on his feelings; Sam because he knew it was a losing battle.

But Sam was watching his big brother, every opportunity he had to do so. Every time Dean left his room to grab a beer, or watch Dr Sexy, MD. As far as Sam could tell – because Dean wouldn't talk about it, and he was trying to hide his feelings – Dean's heart was breaking. Sam wondered whether they had broken up already, and that made Castiel disappear so early. Castiel in Cassandra's body must have been Dean's perfect woman. No wonder he was being so brittle.

Two days after Castiel had left, someone knocked on the front door of the bunker. Dean was passed out in the TV room, in front of another daytime drama, so Sam took the stairs three at a time, and pulled the door open in one swift move, his face falling as he looked at the angel in front of him.

Yes, Castiel was back in his regular vessel. Yes, it was going to break Dean's heart the rest of the way, but worse than that, Castiel looked badly beaten up, his shock of black hair was in disarray, he was covered in wounds, his suit was ripped and blood-stained and his tie was tight enough to choke him. He staggered forward, and Sam grabbed him before he toppled over, kicking the door shut behind them as he lead Castiel down the stairs. A few steps before they hit the control room, Dean came bursting out of the TV room, still clearly a little drunk.

'Is everything okay?' Dean growled. Sam hefted Castiel further into the room. 'Sam? Is he okay? Cas? Cas!'

Sam didn't fight it as Dean stepped closer to Castiel, pulling the angel out of his brother's grip and carrying him tenderly into his bedroom, checking him over as Sam stood in the doorway.

'We should have gone to get Jimmy,' Sam shook his head.

'He didn't want that,' Dean spoke quickly, his voice low, as he continued to prod and poke his angel. 'Cas, can you hear me?'

'Yes, Dean.'

'You crazy son-of-a-bitch, what were you doing?'

'I got ambushed. When I broke a sigil, another angel … I only just made it into Jimmy in time.'

'What about Cassandra?' Dean pressed urgently. Sam noticed Castiel's pause, and he knew the angel was assessing Dean, feeling out for Dean's feelings.

'She's safe. I sent her to the place where she would be happiest.' Castiel groaned, and rubbed his chest.

'Don't move Cas. You need to rest, okay?' Dean commanded. Castiel's hand dropped.

'Stay with me, please, Dean.' Castiel spoke softly, trying to avoid being overheard by Sam. Dean looked around at his brother, and Sam could see the concern on Dean's face.

'He'll be fine, Sam. I'm watching out for him.'

Sam took the dismissal for what it was, and left them alone. Dean turned back to his angel, worry etched across his face.

'Dammit, Cas, this is why I should have come!' Castiel shook his head. 'I wouldn't have made you stay in her. I knew it was temporary. I got it, I knew what I was walking into-'

'I didn't want to risk you getting hurt.'

Dean scowled.

'You knew you'd get hurt?'

'I thought it was a possibility.'

'Dammit, Cas!' Dean punched the bed, and stood up, pacing the length of the bed. 'I've been worried sick about you! I've had to put up with Sam trying to talk about my damn feelings-'

'It would be nice, to understand the true nature of your emotions, Dean,' Cas was much quieter than Dean, but he still managed to bring the hunter up short.

'You know how I feel, Cas.' Dean growled.

'I don't.' Castiel sat up on the bed, holding his chest and groaning as he did, his face screwed up in pain. He gasped as he continued talking. 'I know how you felt when I was in Cassandra, I know how clear your feelings were then. They radiated out of you, and your happiness made me happy.'

Dean crashed back on the bed next to Castiel.

'You show up after two days of silence looking like you got jumped. Bad. You need Sam to walk, and you can't sit up without looking like your insides are being ripped out. Sorry if I'm not skipping over the rainbow right now. Can't you heal yourself?'

Castiel, panting with the effort, closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, his entire body glowing slightly as the wounds healed themselves. Dean watched as a decent-sized gash in Castiel's face mended. Castiel opened his eyes once his healing was complete.

'Can we discuss the state of our relationship, please?' He blinked innocently at Dean. Dean's response was to carefully take Castiel's hand, his fingers curling over Castiel's.

'You know how I feel, Cas. You have your angel radar thing going on. You can feel it on that.'

'You're not looking at me the way you did the last week. Like I was the most amazing of all my father's creations. I want that back. I have a feeling this whim is not going to come to fruition.'

'It's different, Cas. You were a girl, it was easier to give into these feelings.'

'I enjoyed our few days of mutual physical appreciation, Dean. I would like to continue it.'

Dean fell silent, still holding Castiel's hand.

'What do you look like when you're in heaven?' Dean eventually asked. 'Zachariah said he could look like a lion if he wanted.'

Castiel smiled weakly to himself, his lip trembling slightly.

'Why are you asking Dean?'

'Look, a hunter's life is short. I'll be dying someday, probably some day soon. I want to be able to find you if I ever get to heaven.'

Castiel gave him another weak smile, which Dean missed as he was staring resolutely at their joined hands.

'I will be waiting for you, Dean. I'll be waiting there for you. And we can be together then?'

Dean finally looked back at his angel, and slowly, hesitantly, he leaned closer, praying Sam would not make a sudden reappearance. And he pressed his lips gingerly against Castiel's, all of the passion of the last week missing from this small kiss.

But Castiel knew, even if neither of them discussed it ever again, that this kiss was all the sweeter for missing that passion. This was Dean completely letting his guard down. This was Dean being honest, and raw, and completely transparent with him. This was Dean giving Castiel everything he could. And Castiel wished he could tell Dean that to him, that made this brief meeting of the lips that much more passionate.


	9. Epilogue

Dean and Sam were in the Impala, driving to a new case. Some strange death in Utah, the details were vague and they'd decided to check it out, in case it was their kind of thing. Sam was riding shotgun, wondering when it would be best to bring up to Dean the recent week with girl-Cas. It was a hard thing to gauge; Dean was driving and frowning at the horizon as though he expected demons to appear at any moment, or a new apocalypse to fall within their eye line.

Castiel wasn't with them. He had taken a day to heal fully, and then left once again, on some new mission that concerned the angels. As usual, he had been cagey at best with what was going on with his many brothers, and Sam and Dean had no choice but to leave him to fend for himself against whoever was out for his blood.

It was another topic Sam was dying to bring up with Dean. How did Dean feel, when Castiel made him superfluous like that? When Dean realised there was nothing he could do to save other humans, and Castiel was the one preventing him from being able to save others? Had they bothered to discuss it, or were they both now pretending there had been nothing between them? Was Sam going to be ignored if he brought it up?

Sam wasn't scared to ask his brother these questions, but he knew Dean well enough to know that there were no answers he'd be willing to give. Dean would clam up, call him Frances, make out like Sam was completely emasculated by mentioning a slumber party or a tea party. Anything to undermine Sam and avoid the true issue.

It didn't seem fair to Sam, that Dean could be like that. Dean would not rest until Sam confessed some of his issues. He would coerce Sam until he had no choice but to blab, and then he would turn around and be so hypocritical.

'Okay, so the guy on the phone said it was on the outskirts of town. I have no idea which end. So keep your eyes peeled for anything … us.'

It was the first thing Dean had said all car ride. And of course it was about the case. Sam sighed, and tried to focus on the work. Once they'd eradicated the problem here, then they could talk about Dean and Castiel.

*

'Sonofabitch!' Dean banged the driver side door closed, as Sam crawled into the passenger side. It had not been a good hunt, at least, not for Sam. If it wasn't for Dean's quick reflexes, Sam would not have survived at all. As it was, he had a huge gouge in his leg which Dean had quickly – and too tightly - bandaged, and he was hugging one arm to his body like it was broken. But they had won, and that's all that counted for Dean. He drove like a maniac, all the way back to the bunker, and examined Sam's arm in the comfort of the main meeting room.

'It's probably just sprained.' Dean announced, after prodding and poking Sam, and smirking every time Sam hissed in pain.

'Call Cas. Get him to fix it. Please.' Sam begged through his teeth.

'You call Cas,' Dean shot back, and left the room. Wincing, and panting, and fighting back a scream from the pain in his arm, Sam stuttered his way through a short prayer for Castiel.

'Cas, it's Sam. We need your help-'

'Hello Sam.' Castiel appeared before Sam could finish asking for him. In his surprise, he lost control and pressed his lips together as a scream erupted from deep in his gut. Castiel lost no time in examining Sam's injuries, and healing them with his powers.

'Thanks Cas.'

'No problem, Sam. Was it only for your injuries that you called me here?'

'No. It's … can we talk? About you, and Dean, and what happened while you were in Cassandra?'

Castiel looked him in the eye for a moment, and then back at Sam's leg, busying himself unnecessarily by double-checking the wound had healed neatly.

'Dean doesn't wish to talk about it.'

'Is he okay? Are you okay?'

Castiel continued to scrutinize Sam's leg.

'I mean, I could tell you were both happy, and now you're pretending nothing happened?'

'It's not like that, Sam.' Castiel didn't sound as confident as he normally did. But he explained further, though Sam wasn't expecting anything more. 'You know Dean better than I do. Dean doesn't wish to conduct a relationship with another man. It's not about me, it's about my vessel. I don't fully understand the problem, but he has assured me this is just a pause. Should his life end, we will seek each other and I will bring him with me to heaven. And then he will choose me. But until that moment, when he can see me as I truly am and not lose his sight, he chooses to save others. And that is the reason why I love him.'

Sam wasn't prepared for Castiel to say the word "love".

'Does Dean know how you feel?'

Castiel looked up at Sam's face. Both of them looked serious, yet uncomfortable about the way in which the conversation was going.

'Yes. Dean knows how I feel. And I know how he feels. I did worry that Cassandra was the reason he responded, but he's made his position clear.'

'And you're just going to take it?' Sam sounded incredulous.

'Yes.' Castiel stood up, no longer feigning interest in Sam's healed leg. 'And so are you.'

'What if he doesn't make it into heaven?' Sam pushed. Castiel looked down at him.

'He'll make it into heaven.'

Before Sam could demand to know how Castiel could be so sure of Dean's fate, someone knocked at the door to the bunker. Sam stood up, exchanging a quick, terse glance with Castiel, and ran up the metal steps to the front door. He wrenched it open, and came face to face with Cassandra.

'Hello … Sam, isn't it?'

He blinked at her furiously. Her voice was different, without Castiel possessing her. Higher, softer, there was almost a trace of humour in her voice, like the words carried a giggle with every syllable. Her face too, was different. Younger, fuller, her cheeks rosier. Sam could hardly believe a girl like this could be so unfortunate that she got muddled up in their lives. She cocked her head in a way that was reminiscent of Castiel, and Sam's mouth fell open slightly too. It was too strange, even for him.

'It is Sam, isn't it? I mean, I remember …' she cut off, peering behind Sam. 'Is Dean around? And maybe Castiel?'

Sam came back to himself a little.

'Uh, yeah, sure, sure, come in.' He stood back and let her into the bunker, wondering what on earth had brought her back to them. Castiel had said she'd been put in her favourite place, hadn't he?

She skipped down the stairs, her stiletto heels making a tap-tap, tap-tap rhythm on the metal steps. At the bottom of the flight, she immediately bounced into Castiel's arms, wrapping hers around him and smiling blissfully, eyes closed.

'Oh, you are here, Castiel! Thank you!'

Castiel hugged her back, slightly more awkwardly.

'You're welcome, Cassandra.'

Cassandra pulled away from Castiel slightly to look at Sam.

'Castiel saved my life. He heard me praying when I was running away from my ex-boyfriend, who was chasing me to kill me. And then he said if he saved me, and I let him possess me for a week, he'd make sure I was looked after. And then he sent me to California where my friend lives, and she's gotten me a job and life is so much better now!'

She snuggled back into Castiel as Dean walked back into the room, swigging a bottle of beer. He stared at Cassandra as she gazed at him, smiling happily.

'Hello, Dean.' She beamed at him. He was far more guarded.

'Cassandra. Is everything okay?' His voice was strained, and his frame was tense. Sam could hardly concentrate on what was going on with his brother in the face of Cassandra returning.

'Well, actually, that's why I'm here.' Cassandra pulled away from Castiel, and Dean's shoulders relaxed.

'Wait, you said life is good, that Cas made good on his promise.' Sam managed to string that sentence together. She giggled, and flicked her hair away from her face.

'He did, but … maybe we all need to sit down?' She took the seat in front of her, pulling Castiel onto the chair beside her. Sam and Dean slid into the seats opposite them, staring at Cassandra as though she were an apparition.

'You're not being chased by angels, are you?' Dean growled, his eyes flickering to Castiel's. If Sam had seen, he would be wondering if Dean was more jealous of Castiel, or Cassandra. Cassandra giggled, and shook her head.

'No. They were after Castiel, not me. And no one knew where Castiel sent me. He's been back to see me since, and given me some kind of angel protection. I'm hidden.'

'Then why are you here?'

Dean sounded increasingly angry every time he spoke. Cassandra didn't bat an eyelid over his rudeness.

'Because I need to talk to you. And Castiel. Something's come up, and you need to know about it.'

'Demons?' Dean sat forward in his chair. Cassandra looked sideways at Castiel for a moment, as though she were wondering if he could hear her thoughts. Castiel's mouth twitched, but he allowed her to carry on. It was clear to both Winchester boys that whatever she was about to say, Castiel wasn't happy with.

'No. The truth is, I'm pregnant.'

The silence was almost suffocating. Sam looked at Dean, who was staring at Cassandra like he hadn't heard her properly.

'And it's yours,' She clarified. 'Yours and Castiel's. It's already told me it's not mine.'

Dean was still staring at her like she didn't make any sense still. Sam laughed nervously.

'This baby, it talked you you? I mean, it talks, and it's definitely their kid, even though it's only a couple of weeks along?'

Sam was aware he was rambling. But it wasn't every day you heard that you were going to be an uncle to a half-angel.

'It's a nephilim, Sam. There is lore, but I never thought I'd father one-' Castiel was rambling just as much, if an angel could be said to ramble. Cassandra giggled nervously.

'Well, technically Castiel, you're the mother. Dean's the father. And I'm the surrogate. You baby has made that very clear.'

Castiel bent towards the non-existent bump to communicate with the tiny fetus as Sam and Dean bent their heads together.

'Dude, I cannot be a dad. I'm a fucking hunter.'

'What about Emma?' Sam checked. Dean stuck his tongue into his cheek, and Sam knew to leave well enough alone. Cassandra interrupted their conversation as Castiel continued to communicate with the baby.

'Your child is adamant that I raise it. That it is safest with me. But it would appreciate you visiting every so often. And if you could name it, when it gets a gender, that would really suit it.'

'I don't like this kid already.' Dean growled. Sam smirked.

'Our child is fascinating, Dean. I can't wait to meet it.' Castiel spoke to Cassandra's stomach, and tried not to mind when Dean left the table, and walked back to his bedroom. It was big news to be told you were a parent, after all. Bigger to find out that your child was a half-angel who could already communicate with its surrogate mother and angelic parent, and make big decisions about it's future life.

Sam followed Dean out of the room.

'Well, at least it doesn't want you to be hands on.' Sam mused from the doorway. 'And at least Cas is the mom, right?'

'Sam, please, just leave it.'

'Dean-'

'Shut up, Sammy.'

Sam accepted that Dean didn't want to discuss it, that he wanted to deal with this his own way. Sam walked back into the meeting room, where Castiel was holding Cassandra's flat stomach, which was glowing slightly.

'He'll accept the baby soon,' Castiel spoke as though he knew who had come back into the room. He beckoned Sam over, and placed his forefinger to Sam's head, his other hand still on Cassandra's stomach. And Sam could also hear his future niece, or nephew.

*

Dean finally emerged from his room late that night. Sam had left for his bedroom, and Cassandra was asleep on the sofa in the TV room. Dean found Castiel in the kitchen, bent over the bench as though he were praying. Dean walked to the fridge unit without a word.

'Dean, I didn't anticipate this.'

'That makes two of us.' Dean grunted, taking a beer out and popping the top off. 'I mean, come on Cas, I had protection, we were careful-'

'And Mary was a virgin. Sometimes, my father works in mysterious ways.'

Dean chugged the beer from the bottle, rather than answer that the way he wanted to.

'Dean, it will be okay. Cassandra will take care of our baby, I trust her. She will not be left without good protection. Our baby will be raised well. It will not become a hunter, not the way you and Sam were. Isn't that what you wanted?'

Dean held the still-cold bottle to his forehead, and Castiel appeared right in front of him.

'It's a part of you, and a part of me. We can be together now, in some way.' Castiel smiled shyly, and Dean sighed, moving the bottle from his forehead and playing with the label.

'I guess it's a good compromise,' Dean shrugged, and put the bottle on the table, half drunk. 'Night Cas.'

'Goodnight, Dean.'

Dean hesitated in the doorway, like he wanted to say something, but his pride seemed to win out before he could blurt it out. But Castiel knew what he wanted to say anyway, and this time, he could oblige. So as Dean crawled back into bed, Castiel flashed into his room, invisible, where he could watch over Dean until he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... that was my first Destiel. Sorry. But good (bad?) news, it's part of a trilogy! I'll upload the second part soon, and the third part too (although that's still a WIP).
> 
> All of these are currently on fan fiction under the same titles.


End file.
